uhshefandomcom-20200214-history
Winners
This is a page to congratulate the winners of each UHShe. UHShe Season 1 - yammy_xox Yammy xox was the first ever winner in UHShe history. She killed Shubble (Lilshortysgs) to win in Episode 8. Yammy had a total of only one kill, and won the fight using 2 apples of the 2 she had. UHShe Season 2 - RealSquig & Pip3rGames Pip3rGames and RealSquig were the second winners and first "new debutees" to win. Pip3r killed AmyLee33 to win in episode 11. Pip3r had a total of 3 kills. While RealSquig was shot by Kaleidow and died, therefore they left Pip3rGames to win the game. UHShe Season 3 - heyimbee HeyImBee was the third winner of UHShe. In order to achieve this, she killed Strawburry17 in episode 7. Bee had a total of 2 kills, and won using 0 apples of the 0 she had. UHShe Season 4 - RealSquig RealSquig was the winner of UHShe Season 4: Easter Edition. In order to achieve this, she killed MKtheWorst in episode 6. Squig had a total of 7 kills, and won using only 3 apples of the 42 she had. UHShe Season 5 - Cheridet & MKtheWorst In UHShe Season 5 Cheridet and MKtheWorst were a team. The two managed to take out Stacy before Cheridet was taken out by RealSquig. MK was able to snag the final kill, using all of her golden apples. UHShe Season 6 - banoffee2013 Banoffee2013 won this season, she took out BBPaws, and killed RealSquig in the finale episode as well. UHShe Season 7 - Cheridet Cheridet won this season by killing banoffee2013. She accidentally set herself on fire, resulting in her going down to 3.5 hearts. She had no golden apples left, but she didn't take any damage from banoffee2013 while fighting her. UHShe Season 8 - RealSquig and BasicallyBea This season, Squig and Bea took a lot of damage from mobs but managed to heal up, and later on, Squig found an enchanted book in a mineshaft, that had Power V on it. Bea got most of the kills. They both had multiple golden apples left after the final fight. UHShe Season 9 - Salems_Lady and NettyPlays This season was a Dragon Rush season. While Salems_Lady was killed by the Ender Dragon, NettyPlays landed the final blow on the Ender Dragon, therefore winning the season. Neither had any kills. UHShe Season 10 - basicallybea and Phoenixgg2 Bea and Phoenix got enchanted early on and got several kills. Phoenix was killed by Cheridet, but Bea killed her and Cupquake to win the season. UHShe Season 11 - stacysays and banoffee2013 Neither of them got diamonds or enchantments early on in the season. They arranged to team following Lina getting killed by Pink. When they teamed, they finally got enchantments and applied protection to their armor and power to their bows. In episode 10, they prepared for a showdown with Bea and Pink, who were the only team left beside them. Bea and Pink had the equipment advantage as they had enchanted diamond swords and armor (Pink failed to notice diamond leggings after killing Cheridet). During a hide-and-seek battle in the trees in episode 11, Pink killed Stacy from behind, but she and Bea were on low health. Banoffee managed to hit Bea, who died of fall damage. Having gotten Banoffee down to three hearts, Pink was down to half a heart. Banoffee was able to find Pink open for fire, and, despite losing another heart, killed her with a bowshot. Category:UHShe